Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: Rise of The Queens of Light
Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: Rise of The Queens of Light & Darkness / The Strongest & Most Powerful Keyblade Masters in All Worlds ''is a remae of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Sora is the prince of Arrendelle and the younger brother of Anna & Elsa. Fenrir is an apprentice of Master Eraqus like Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Harumi & Lucem. This is a mega crossover story. This story covers the original series all the way up to Kingdom Hearts 3. This story shall lead up to Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Harbingers of The Light & The Darkness--- The Immense True Power of The Heart's Greatest Weapon The main pairings are Aqua / Fenrir, Sora / Kairi and many more. The Sun Soldiers & Neo Soldiers travel alongside King Mickey in the first journey against the Heartless. Sora does not have Ventus' heart inside him, because of this change; Sora is a natural wielder of The Keyblade. Aqua is the granddaughter of The Grand Master of The Realm of Light, Selena Licht and Fenrir is the granddaughter of The Grand Master of The Realm of Darkness, Kiera Dunkelheit. Plot Aqua & Fenrir; Keyblade Masters and Granddaughters of The Grand Masters of The Realm of Light & The Realm of Darkness. Selena Licht & Kiera Dunkelheit have been spared from their tragic fates and were sent to train the next generation of Keyblade wielders to defeat Master Xehanort once and for all. They travel alongside The Prince of Arrendelle, Sora & The Princess of Light & Darkness, Haruka, Donald Duck, Goofy, Nanoha Takamachi & Fate Testarossa Harlaown to find King Mickey, The Sun-Moon Quintuplets & The Neo Soldiers along with Sora's big sister Elsa. Because of their experience as Keyblade Masters, they provide an excellient edge to the heroes they fight against the darkness The women will discover the bond they have cause of the link between their hearts. ''Keyblade Warriors ''Keyblade Masters *Master Eraqus'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Kaizarina Siage'' *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Grand Master Selena Licht'' *''Grand Master Keira Dunkelheit'' *''Master Riku'' *''Princess Haruka'' *''Prince Sora'' ''Keyblade Wielders *Ventus'' *''Terra'' ''Plantinum Millennium Moon Kingdom High Council *Sun-Moon Quintuplets:'' **''Neo Queen Serenity'' **''Queen Equaminity'' **''Queen Equability'' **''Queen Conformity'' **''Queen Tranquility'' *''Neo Soldiers'' **''Queen Gaia / Neo Sailor Earth'' **''Queen Elizabeth / Neo Sailor Mercury'' **''Queen Hikari / Neo Sailor Mars'' **''Queen Juno / Neo Sailor Jupiter'' **''Queen Freya / Neo Sailor Venus'' **''Queen Kalani / Neo Sailor Uranus'' **''Queen Amphititrite / Neo Sailor Neptune'' **''Queen Margaret / Neo Sailor Pluto'' **''Queen Gothel / Neo Sailor Saturn'' **''Queen Nyx / Neo Sailor Nemesis'' **''Queen Mizuki / Neo Sailor Charon'' ''Disney Heroes *Queen Elsa'' *''Princess Anna'' *''Donald Duck'' *''Goofy'' *''Alice'' *''Tarzan'' *''Aladdin'' *''Ariel'' *''Jack Skellingtom'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Beast'' *''Mulan'' *''Simba'' *''Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Prince Phillip'' *''Hercules'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Captain America'' *''Iron Man'' *''Thor '' *''Hulk'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Falcon'' *''Tiana'' *''Merida'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Pongo'' *''Perdita'' *''Thomas O'Malley'' *''Basil'' *''Woody'' *''Buzz Lightyear'' *''Milo Thtach'' ''Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders *Optimus Prime'' ''Autobots *Arcee'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Ratchet'' *''Bulkhead'' *''Cliffjumper'' *''Hound'' *''Drift'' *''Crosshairs'' *''Ironhide'' *''Jazz'' *''Warpath'' *''Scattershot'' *''Skyhammer'' *''Jolt'' *''The Twins:'' **''Skids'' **''Mudflap'' *''Sideswipe'' *''Sunstreaker'' *''Chromia'' *''Greenlight'' *''Minerva'' *''Shadowstalker'' *''Nightshade'' *''Mirage'' *''Blurr'' *''Kup'' *''Inferno'' *''Perceptor'' *''Scattershot'' *''Wheelie'' *''Brains'' *''Stratosphere'' *''Blaster'' **''Ramhorn'' **''Eject'' **''Rewind'' **''Rosenna'' **''Blockrock'' *''Roadblack'' *''Evac'' *''Override'' *''Metroplex'' *''Omega Supreme'' ''Wreckers *Ultra Magnus'' *''Springer'' *''Wheeljack'' *''Rodimus'' *''Roadbuster'' *''Topspon'' *''Leadfoot'' **''Steeljaw'' *''Raod Rage'' *''Xenia'' *''Thunderstorm'' *''Impactor'' *''Whirl'' *''Pyro'' *''Seaspray'' *''Rotorstorm'' ''Dinobots *Grimlock'' *''Swoop'' *''Slugg'' *''Snarl'' *''Sludge'' *''Slash'' *''Scorn'' ''Arerialbots *Silverbolt'' *''Air Raid'' *''Jetfire'' *''Jetstorm'' *''Skydive'' ''Protectobots *Prowl'' *''Steetwise'' *''Groove'' *''Hot Shot'' *''Red Alert'' ''The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Final Fantasy Allies *Squall Leonhart / Leon'' *''Yuffie Kiraragi'' *''Cloud Strife'' *''Tifa Lockhart'' *''Aerith Gainsborough'' *''Zack Fair'' *''Cid Highwind'' *''Yuna '' *''Rikku'' *''Paine'' *''Lightning Farron'' *''Hope Esthiem'' *''Oerba Dia Vanille'' *''Oerba Yun Fang'' *''Snow Villers'' *''Serah Farron'' *''Noel Kreiss'' Grand Council of The Worlds *''Alpha Trion'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Grand Master Selena Licht'' *''Grand Master Kiera Dunkelheit'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Kaizarina Saige'' *''King Triton'' *''Zeus'' *''Sultan'' *''Aslan'' *''Mufasa'' *''Tia Dalma'' *''Mama Odie'' *''Madame Leeta'' *''Chairmouse'' *''Powhatah'' *''Taiyouko'' *''Zordon'' *''Godei'' *''Dulcea'' *''Obi Wan Kenobi'' *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Miya Asma'' *''Minato Namikaze'' *''Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze'' *''Tsunade Senju'' *''Gid Lucione Deviluke'' *''Grand Councilwoman'' *''Grandmother Willow'' *''Merlin'' *''Absolem'' *''Zadavia'' *''Airi Masaki'' *''Mikami Kuromitasu'' *''Seto Kamiki Jurai'' *''Ansem The Wise'' *''Nick Fury'' *''Emperor Kuzco'' *''King Richard'' Worlds Sequel *Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Harbingers of The Light & The Darkness--- The Immense True Power of The Heart's Greatest Weapon Alternate Sequel *Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Women of Steel: The Heart's Greatest Weapon & The Grand Road to The Eternal Light & The Eternal Darkness-- The Legendary Vengeful Keyblade Master & The Ultimate War for All Worlds Notes *Sora is the biological son of The King & Queen of Arrendelle and the little brother of Elsa and Anna. *Aqua & Fenrir were saved by their aunts because they are needed to defeat Master Xehanort. Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Disney Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Anime Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Cartoons Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures / Pretty Cure All Stars Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Series Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions